poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Quotes and Scenes for The Irelanders' Adventures Series
List of the Scenes and Quotes used for Connor Lacey's "The Irelanders' Adventures" movies. When everyone are introducing themselves to someone new *I'm Connor Lacey *I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity (Maud Pie) *I'm Spike ( *I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony (The Return of Harmony - Part 2) *I am Hiro. (Hero of the Rails) *I'm Paxton. (Blue Mountain Mystery) *I'm Stephen (King of the Railway) *I'm Connor. And I'm Caitlin (King of the Railway) *My name is Ashima (The Great Race) *I am Merlin (Journey Beyond Sodor) '' *Capper's the name. Charming's my game (''My Little Pony The Movie) *I When everyone are looking at each other and/or looking all in confusion or concern and while listening to a story or a song * Connor Lacey * Paxton (Springtime for Diesel) * When everyone say "What?!" after someone says something surprising or shocking * Connor Lacey * Twilight Sparkle (Spike at your Service) * Spike (Honest Apple) * Rarity and Applejack (Sisterhoove Social) * Fluttershy ( * Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie (28 Pranks Later) * Discord (Discordant Harmony) * Sunset Shimmer (Forgotten Friendship) * Starlight Glimmer (To Where and Back Again Part 1) * Trixie (To Where and Back Again Part 1) * Iago (The Return of Jafar) When everyone was amazed by something wonderful, beautiful or has happened * Connor Lacey *'Starlight Glimmer:' () * Trixie: () * When everyone are laughing at something funny that happened * Connor Lacey * The Mane 6 (Friendship is Magic - Part 2) * Paxton (The Lost Puff) * Hiro (Hero of the Rails; No More Mr Nice Engine) * Stephen (Runaway Engine) * Starlight Glimmer and Trixie (No Second Prances; All Bottled Up) * When everyone is scared and frighten by something horrible or terrifying that is happening * Connor Lacey: gasps * The Mane 6: gasps ( * Spike: Aaah! (My Little Pony The Movie) * Discord: gasps (Discordant Harmony) * Paxton: Oh, my When everyone is running away from something horrible is happening and going after someone bad and/or good * Connor Lacey * The Mane 6 and Spike ( * Paxton (The Lost Puff) * Hiro * Merlin * When everyone are all watching happily when two characters are in love and at the happy ending of the movies * Connor Lacey * Paxton () * Hiro () * When everyone is dancing * Connor Lacey * Paxton (The Lost Puff) * Starlight Glimmer () * Trixie () * When everyone is traveling together * Connor Lacey * Paxton (Gordon Runs Dry) * Hiro (Helping Hiro) * Ashima (The Great Race) * Connor and Caitlin ( * When almost everyone is shown asleep * Connor Lacey * Paxton (Diesel Glows Away) * When everyone are feeling and looking sad about something very sad happening, someone special dying or has died or saying goodbye sadly in the movies * Connor Lacey * Paxton (The Lost Puff) * Hiro (Happy Hiro) Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan